


What You Love Most

by theWickedWitchofFeels



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Death, F/F, Gen, Puppy Kirsch, Season 2 Speculation, its not all fun games and regeneration anymore, new Big Bad, the mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWickedWitchofFeels/pseuds/theWickedWitchofFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, actually this was inspired by debate on who may die in season 2 of Carmilla. I've been thinking all along that Perry and Danny are the ones most likely to get it, but then I realized...Kirsch is like this big adorable innocent bystander that the fandom collectively seems to consider the puppy of the cast. This is just the result of that speculation. I haven't written much for Carmilla, so I'm sorry if it's not very good. </p><p>Also the mage is meant to be that new chick they brought on - Matty? I'm about 99% she's the Big Bad of the season, but I don't know yet, so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Love Most

“Okay, lady, you need to chill…or...something.” Laura fidgeted nervously under the unfamiliar woman’s sharp gaze, sensing something under the surface - power, perhaps magic, very dark stuff certainly. And from what she knew of this woman, she was not afraid to use it. 

Carmilla, naturally, put herself between Laura and the woman - mage, she had told her girlfriend - and growled ferally, the panther in her rising in defense of her mate. Behind Laura, Danny and Kirsch watched anxiously, Danny clutching a wooden stake and Kirsch a baseball bat - paltry defense against the powerful mage.

“You lay a hand on her and I’ll rip you to pieces like I did that psycho Christmas lady of yours,” Carmilla snarled. 

The mage laughed, a surprisingly high, tinkling laugh that Laura wouldn’t have thought she possessed. “You thought Mrs. Claws there was with me?” She prowled closer, her eyes never wavering from Carmilla’s. “I work alone, dearie, unless it’s absolutely necessary. And Mrs. Claws, for better or for worse was acting of her own free will. That’s a dangerous variable.”

Her eyes slipped away from Carmilla’s, ebony eyes boring into hazel. “You think you can defeat me because you outsmarted that dumbass of a Dean last year? You have no idea what I am capable of.” 

Laura opened her mouth to retaliate, but before she could, the mage looked back at Carmilla, her eyes briefly flashing silver. Laura, weirded out, looked at Carmilla. She seemed to be alright; dazed, but alright. Danny and Kirsch cried out; glancing behind her, it looked like the woman had cast some sort of paralyzing spell on the pair of them. 

“Well you’re going to have to do a bit more - than - “

Carmilla turned, her eyes now a dull shade of gray rather than their normal deep brown shade. Her lips were bared, showing her fangs. 

“You think you can protect those you love. But what if they are the weapons? You are a fool, Laura Hollis. And fools do not survive in this world.”

She was gone, but Carmilla remained, her snarl now aimed at Laura - coming closer, her fangs flashing and the muscles of her arms rippling. Before Laura could do anything, she felt herself being hurled across the room and crashing into the doorframe; dazed, she could do nothing as Carmilla pounced on her, needle-like fangs sinking into her neck. 

“Carm...no…” Laura whispered weakly as Carmilla sucked; she had taken Laura’s blood once before but that was in a time of need, and now she knew the vampire had no intention of stopping. “Carm…” 

“LAURA!” Kirsch broke free of the mage’s spell, pulling Carmilla off of Laura and crashing them both into the furniture. Danny rushed to her, cradling Laura as she wavered in and out of consciousness. 

Suddenly, there was a loud SNAP - not of wood, but of bone, and Laura saw Carmilla crouching over Kirsch’s crumpled body, fangs buried in his violently broken neck. 

Danny cried out in a wordless scream of grief, and Laura was paralyzed by more than just blood loss as she realized what had happened. Danny clutched Laura to her, turning to put her own body between Laura and Carmilla - but the danger was over, Carmilla stood with her eyes back to their normal state, looking puzzled. When she saw the blood on her hands and Kirsch lying dead beneath her, she stumbled back, her face twisted in horror. 

She looked up at Laura and saw how weak she was - saw the fang-holes in her neck, blood still dripping from them. “Laura, I -”

She tried to go to her girlfriend, but the smaller woman lashed out at her, grief and fear hardening in her eyes as tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

“GO AWAY!” Laura screamed. She pushed past Danny but kept a tight hold on her, her eyes blazing as she slapped Carmilla hard across the face. “Go away Carmilla - don’t - don’t come back.“

She shoved past Carmilla, falling to her knees by Kirsch. The boy’s neck had been snapped and his body drained of blood, his eyes open but glassy, still with their protectively angry gleam as they stared off into nowhere. Beside her, Danny huddled, shaking Kirsch’s body to no avail. Carmilla stood shocked, the sting of Laura’s slap still sharp on her face, her eyes wounded and bewildered.

Laura didn’t bother to look up when Carmilla left the room. She knew she should tell Perry and LaFontaine - but she couldn’t think anymore. Kirsch was gone, and he wasn’t coming back; and with that Laura knew that this would not be like last year. Nobody would come in carrying Kirsch’s apparently-dead-but-not-dead body. There would be no miracles. 

“It wasn’t her fault…” Danny whispered. 

Laura closed her eyes, her small body shaking in Danny’s arms as she sobbed.

What if I can’t win this time?


End file.
